Episode 30: Lopo Is Going Down! Vegeta and Goku Team Up
Vegeta manages to get up and trys to fly to Goku, but is unable to do it. Lopo has been turned to a normal saiyan, but he's a Super Saiyan Blue now. Goku tries to get up, Lopo charges at Goku and knocks him down with one punch in the stomach, casuing Goku to fly into the distance. Vegeta then turns into a SSJ1 to get away from Lopo, and it manages to work as Lopo doesn't target Vegeta because Goku is the bigger target. So it was pretty much a race to see who can get to Goku first. Vegeta barely cuts Lopo off and grabs Goku and tells him we need to transform. Goku tries to get up and manages to go into SSJ1 before reaching his limit. Lopo has caught up by now and tries to attack Goku again, but doesn't work as Vegeta takes the blow instead. Pan leaves from her hiding spot on the ship and tries to find her Grandpa but can't find him. Goku uses Pan as an advantage and when Lopo tries to attack Goku, he uses Instant transmission to teleport to Pan, allowing him to rest and gain his energy back. Lopo decides to finish off Vegeta first and then kill Goku. Vegeta has flown to the spaceship by now and finds Goku resting on the bed. Lopo's energy is now dropping at an alarming rate, and he'll probably turn into his normal form in 5 minutes tops. Lopo dectects the large energy in the spaceship so he shoots little ki blasts at it. It blows up in a huge explosion, but finds nothing in the rubble. Instantly, Lopo is attacked in his left chest. Goku has managed to turn into a SSJ3 by now, and the power is almost even with Lopo having more power. Goku starts doing left hand punches with Lopo shortly on the move with blocks from every attack. Its really even now with no one getting a punch. Eventually though, Vegeta steps in too and starts helping Goku and now they have the upper-hand with Vegeta turning into a Super Saiyan Blue. Lopo is now being pushed back, and taking damage. Lopo has no choice but to jump back and shoot ki blast. None of them hit though, causing Lopo to lose a lot of energy. As Vegeta tries to finish him with a final blow, Lopo instantly explodes, causing Vegeta and Goku to be pushed back at an alarming rate. When the smoke dies down, they see the worn out Lopo, unbale to move. Vegeta walks up to him, and delivers the final blow, delivering Lopo to the other world. They all go back to the destroyed spaceship, but Bulma had planned ahead and on the manual for the spaceship, it said that most of the spaceship cna be detatched to be a singular part. They detatch everything with a hold in it, which leaves the main room, the living quarters/bathroom, and the Kitchen. Goku is glad that Lopo showed up because he actually had a good target. Vegeta ignores him and looks ahead. They check the GPS and see that they're very close. (Announcer Talking) "After that epic battle with the saiyans, Goku and Vegeta have became victorious and are finally headed to Yardrat to learn the great Instant Transmission! Category:Fan Fiction